Who are they
by demongrl201
Summary: *Chapter 2 now up*PG just in case Willow and Xander do a spell and it goes wrong parings x/a w/t b/s*send feedback if you want more*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY** of these characters on BTVS Joss Wheadon does.

Season: After Entropy but before Seeing Red.

Summary: Willow helps Xander with a spell and it goes wrong and the gang has to take care of two 4 year olds but who are they?

Feedback: I love feedback! please send!:)

Willow and Xander stand around a circle with a few candles in the middle both of them are holding candles also.

Willow looks at Xander " Are you sure about this?" she kneeled down on the floor on the opposite side of him.

Xander looked at her " I'm positive...I want Anya back with me a-and this is the only way..."he looked down at the floor remembering what he did at the wedding and a frown spread across his face "I miss her so much and I screwed things up please Willow...".

Willow sighed " fine but I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you and I want you and Anya back together but you can't tell Tara about this or Buffy they'd kill me.."

Xander smiled " As long as you don't say anything to Anya I'm fine....so let's get this thing going".

Willow and Xander reached out their hands to the middle of the circle and let them touch each others. She closed her eyes " Creator of time grant us your wish to take time back and heal the pain lost..." she picked up a jar of purple liquid and poured it on her and Xander's hand " let the hearts be mended" Xander opened his eyes and looked at Willow 

" did we do it?" Willow opened her eyes to shush Xander then continued "hear us!" she shouted and they candles blew out.

"I'd take that as a yes..." he looked around" nothing looks different".

" Maybe it didn't work I'm sorry Xander maybe you could umm...try another way besides using magic."

He shook his head " No use it's never going to be the same" and he left this apartment to take a walk.

****

Tomorrow Morning

Xander walked into the Magic Box and saw everyone sitting around at the table " ok what did I miss?" he took a seat with the rest and noticed Anya wasn't there " Where's Anya and.." he saw two kids a boy and a girl the girl was playing with money while the boy was pretending to be fighting the air " who are they?"

Giles looked up at Xander " well the little girl seems to be Anya I found her here late last night sleeping on the table and"

Buffy cut him off " and the other one is Spike I found him at the crypt when I went to find out about the vampire attacks so I brought him here..."

Xander looked around utterly confused " so that's Anya?!?!? and that's Spike?!?! how'd they get like that?!?!?!"

Giles sighed " I have no idea....I was thinking maybe a demon or a spell..."

Xander looked at Buffy " well if it's a demon I saw Buffy goes and kicks his ass...I want my Anya back! and now!"

Buffy looked at Xander " she's still Anya just little and cute we'll get her back not worry Xand"

Anya walks over shyly and sits down next to Giles and picks up a book holding it upside down " pretty...." and she giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A./N might be more chapters if I get feedback you can send feedback to Babigrl201@aol.com!!

****


	2. I want chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY** of these characters on BTVS Joss Wheadon does.

Season: After Entropy but before Seeing Red.

Summary: Willow helps Xander with a spell and it goes wrong and the gang has to take care of two 4 year olds but who are they?

Feedback: I love feedback! please send!:)

Xander sat next to little Anya and looked at what she was reading " An...the book is upside down and I don't think you want to read that give the book to Xander..." he reached for the book.

Anya looked at him and yelled " NO! I don't like you...your scary looking" and she flipped a page and giggled.

" I may be scary looking but those pictures are even more scarier then me now give Xander the book"

"NO!!!"

" How about we make a trade you give me the book and I'll give you umm... chocolate.."

" fine" she handed him the book and took the chocolate and started eating it.

Buffy laughed a bit " she still acts like Anya...how'd you know she'd trade?"

Xander laughed " many years experience of Anya talk normally she trades for ya know but this is close enough..."

Spike walked over to Xander and punched him in the arm " I want some too...ugly guy..."

Xander handed a piece to him too " what are we going to do with them until we can figure out something..."

" I could probably take Spike to my house... Xander could you take Anya?" Buffy said.

" Yeah I could if she will go with me..." Xander turned to Anya " do you want to go home with me and have more chocolate or stay here and listen to boring old people?"

Anya looked around chocolate was all over her face and nodded. Xander stood up and grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

" you guys keep researching please I'm gonna go and get Spike some lunch...is he still a vampire?" Buffy said and looked at Giles.

Giles walked over to Spike " You want to play a game?" Spike nodded " punch my hand as hard as you can.." Spike punched his hand and it didn't hurt him or Spike " nope he's a human..."

"Ok Willow and Tara could you guys stay here and research call me and tell me what you find" she turned to Spike " come on I'll take you to lunch..."

" You mean on a date luv?" he giggled " your much older then me though" Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and headed out the door.


End file.
